The Elvish Orc
by Chrissy Greenleaf
Summary: The men of Helm's Deep are about to destroy the Uruk-hai of Saruman, but someone else does it first... R+R please!
1. Newfound Hope

Newfound Hope: Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien or his estate, including orcs (ick), Legolas (!!) Aragorn, Theoden, and any other situations or characters associated with Lord of the Rings. I also do not own anything connected to New Line Cinema. HA!  
  
A/N: This is almost entirely based upon the movie, but I did look at the book somewhat.  
  
What was left of the army of Helm's Deep was huddled against the door, keeping the thousands of pounding Orcs outside away from their frightened families in the caves within the mountain behind them. Aragorn stood pacing, and periodically turned to watch the door his comrades were so desperately try to keep closed.  
  
"What do you have planned, King of Rohan?" Aragorn turned to Theoden, who was staring at the door as if he was seeing something entirely different and startling. "Theoden?"  
  
Shaking his head as if to dislodge some thick cobwebs of misery and memory, "I don't know. I am so lost." He turned and stared at the secret door off to the side of the room that led down to the caves.  
  
"Is there no other way to get the women and children out?" Aragorn pondered, and he saw Theoden stiffen, and others who were familiar with Helm's Deep exchanged glances. Aragorn and Legolas also exchanged glances. (A/N: Of course Legolas noticed!! He's a HOT elf and notices everything!! Sorry, just had to put that in, keep reading.) "There is, isn't there?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes there is," Theoden said thoughtfully. "There is a small tunnel under the mountains, and is about fifty miles before you see any light. But it is our only way out . yes, Aragorn, I think we will do that!" He turned to call out orders, but felt a crushing grip on his arm.  
  
"NO!" Aragorn said in an aghast voice. "If we go in there, before we are even a step into the tunnel, the orcs would have already been through these doors," he gestures to the straining men trying to hold it shut, "and entering the caves. We would be cornered, and all would either die or be forced into slavery for the rest of their lives!"  
  
"I do not want to risk open war, Aragorn." Theoden was almost weeping in fear and hopelessness.. "I have seen too many wars as it is, and I don't want to risk my people's lives. We will go in-"  
  
"But open war is upon you whether you want it or not." Aragorn insisted, and grabbed Theoden's shoulders and made the weary king look him straight in the eye. "We must face it, and if we do fail, we must do it fighting the horror. Do this for your people, Theoden, King of Rohan." He looked over and saw a sliver of dawn come through the window. On the dawn of the fifth day, look to the East. Aragorn remembered Gandalf's words. "It is dawn. We will charge them, and see then sun once more. You will lead your people!"  
  
A change overcame Theoden. "Aragorn, I will face it, as long as it is with you by my side. Help me lead them!" He ended this last sentence in a shout, and then sped over to the horses on the side of the room. "Men of Rohan, come here and mount a horse, or pair up!" He held his hand up high. "We are charging the beasts, and facing the horror outside. We will not wait here for them to come in!"  
  
A roar swept the encouraged men, and within a minute all were on a horse and had their swords ready. They were all waiting for the door to burst open with orcs when Legolas shouted "No, wait!" Everyone looked at this elf, who was pointing at the door. "No sounds are coming from the outside!"  
  
They all realized that what was supposed to be grunts and the thunder many orcs was replaced by a complete, forbidding silence. Aragorn crept off his steed and up to the door. He peered out though an open splinter in the door, and saw the open courtyard, littered with obviously discarded orc- weponry and dead orcs - but there were far too many swords for beasts. He kicked what was left of the door open, and silently gestured to the rest of the men, also gesturing that they should be silent. 


	2. The Souls of Orcs

The Souls of Orcs: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien or his estate, including orcs, Legolas (!!) Aragorn, Theoden, and any other situations or characters associated with Lord of the Rings. I also do not own anything connected to New Line Cinema. All elvish translations start with E -.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The small, brave army sneaked down the deserted halls of Helm's Deep, watching ever so closely all around them for any signs of life, whether friend or foe. They reached the hole that was made by the explosion (set by the orcs). They expected to see either nothing or many angry orcs, but what they actually saw shocked their minds and stopped them instantly.  
  
At least two thousand orcs were laying on the ground, groveling to the figure robed in colors that were once blue and white, but were now splattered with mud and rain. These elements of nature could not hide the auburn hair of the woman wearing the robes, nor could it hide her blazing eyes that were fixed upon the orcs at her feet. In one hand she held a withering ball of black and gray string, but it seemed to have a soft silver glow of it's own that showed up even in the radiance of white that surrounded the woman. In the other hand she held a sword that was obviously elvish.  
  
"I have your souls at my mercy, and your lives are at stake! Every single one of you. Lava, or lle nauva matha amin megrille!" (A/N: E - "Yield, or you will feel my sword!" I will be piecing most of the elvish in this fan fic from a couple Elvish translation sites, so they may be multiple dialects.) Her words echoed up to the shocked army, and to Legolas. He listened and noticed that she was speaking Quenya along with scattered Sindarin. "Aragorn, she is Elvish, but I am not sure of what race."  
  
Her focus now was fixed upon the black and tainted souls in her hand, and she uttered two words that sent chills of terror down the men's spines. Even Aragorn, who was familiar with the Black Language, shuddered. She had commanded the orcs in the language of their master, and had to obey the request,  
  
The orcs which had been screaming obscene words in their language had gone silent, and the woman was walking down an aisle toward them that the orcs made out of their jumble of bodies. Whispers swept the men, and Aragorn said to Theoden, "Legolas thinks she is elvish."  
  
"Do you know their language?" Theoden said under his breath. At Aragorn's nod, he said "Then you must greet her."  
  
"But what do I sa-" Aragorn stopped short, because the auburn-haired woman was now within earshot. She stopped and observed with uncanny serenity the wary men.  
  
"Vedui', arwen en amin," Aragorn said. (E - "Greetings, my lady" - unfamiliar)  
  
"Greetings" She spoke in clear common-speech. "I noticed- " she stopped abruptly and was staring at the bloodstained swords and frayed bows that many of the men were fingering.  
  
Aragorn saw her uncertainty. "Why do you pause?"  
  
Her eyes flickered, and she furtively said "Lle noa lle mellonea gorgamin lle."(E - "I think your friends fear me.")  
  
"Don't worry, they are just. apprehensive because, well, you just." Aragorn gestured hopelessly to the orcs.  
  
She glanced behind her, as if she forgot that they were there, and that their souls were still in her pocket. "Oh, yes. Them. It is very easy to control orcs, since they have fairly primitive thoughts. Besides, this was a small group."  
  
"A small group is what you call two thousand orcs?" a new voice came from her left, and the woman turned to see Legolas, who had slipped through the crowd.  
  
"Yes, that is a small group," she answered, raising her eyebrows. "The ten thousand you had at your necks before would have been harder, but not that much."  
  
"Mani naa essa en lle?" Aragorn asked, trying to divert the woman's attention from the obviously peeved Legolas, who does not like being insulted by anyone, especially a cheeky yet pretty woman like this. This time however, Aragorn could tell that Legolas was especially mad about this offender. The reason behind Legolas's larger than normal anger was unknown to Aragorn.  
  
"I would like to know your name, that naïve elf's name, and your leader's name before I tell you mine, heru en amin," she said.  
  
"I am Leg-" the elf stepped forward, but he was forced to use his fastest reflex to leap backward and avoid being beheaded by the woman's sword. She had whirled around, her mouth set in a grim line, as if she was steeling herself to face a horrible fate that she had brought willingly upon herself. She pulled the souls out of her pocket and walked up to meet the bloodthirsty orcs that were speeding up the hill with the intent to destroy and eat her and the army for dinner. The orcs were hungry, furious, and confident that this small band, the survivors of the battle of Helm's Deep and the woman, could be beaten.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were the first to start toward the woman and help her face the orcs, but they staggered back, blinded by the light that blasted from the woman. Her sword erupted into a blaze of light, and the army could faintly hear her yelling Elvish behind the wall of starry light.  
  
"Awartha sen mir gurtha ar' thar!" (E- "Forsake them into death and beyond!") she cried, and her sword, hardly visible through the light, was brought down upon the souls.  
  
A crack that vibrated through the men's ears exploded from the souls, and the orcs, who were now almost at her feet, stopped short, and collapsed. They were obviously dead, killed by the woman's words and sword. Screams, that seemed to come from every side of the canyon, wavered and died. Silence ensued, and the light that surrounded the woman disappeared, to reveal her pale and clammy, and shaking uncontrollibly. Her sword clattered to her side, and she fainted, but not before Legolas caught her. 


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions  
  
Thank you's: This is the first time I've done thank-you's so bear with me! It's for everyone who ever reviewed this story. :D  
  
Rain-Mikamura - Well it would be nice if you read it! Hahahaha, just kidding. Vana Burke - Thanks!!! Hehehe. I don't think it will be a Mary Sue, considering what I have planned for her. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yeah the author's note is sort of interesting. Lady Arabella Seder - I think I sent you all my elvish sites. if I didn't, tell me! And what did you mean by Oh well??? Oooooookay. AND LEGOLAS IS HOT!!!!! Hehehehe Lady of the Stars - AAAAAAAAAUGHHH Noooo French!!! And don't send anything like that to my sis okay? Lilyflower8602 - Yes I know I am completely crazy!!! MWAHAHAHAHA.. And you don't know EVERYTHING that's happening next. *glances around evilly and runs away laughing madly* hehehe j/k MoroTheWolfGod - Thank you!  
  
Blackfire Dragon - *Gasp* here is more!  
  
Vixen - Eheheh, sorry. she's already fixed to being a girl in my mind and plot :( sry! And don't think I can make an 18 year old (you, right?) fall out of the sky and right into my story! Krisendotcom - here is a very belated chapter! Hehehe FreakyFriesII - *giggles nervously* yeah this is a Legolas fic hehehehehe Rouge - yes she is a girl! Can't change it sorry. normal human being - I believe everyone hates the orcs because they eat raw meat and people and like to kill and are COMPLETELY ugly. other than that they are just like you and me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Lord of the Rings. Amarie is my invention!  
  
Some source of light flicked beyond her eyelids, and Amarie Miriel began to wake up. She seemed to be heavily drugged, but as she searched her body for any unfamiliar substances, she found none. More importantly, she was ravenously hungry, and on a rather uncomfortable cot.  
  
She started to move, but at the first rustle, dead silence ensued. The eyes of all the men playing cards and poker roved around to her corner, and every hand reached for their sword or dagger.  
  
Hmmm, she mused. It seems that my presence seems to have been forced upon these men. She acted as if she was just moving in her sleep, and settled down to a long wait. Her drowsiness overtook once more, and as much as she tried to fight it, fatigue enveloped her.  
  
* * *  
  
At the same moment Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are discussing the new arrival in a small chamber of the main room. Aragorn was pacing again around the room, constantly circling the table that the rest were sitting at (A/N SEEEEEEE Legolas SAT DOWN!!!!! So ha!).  
  
"We do not know who she is, where she came from or what her intentions are!" Theoden hammered his fist on the table. "I say we keep her isolated, away from those who she could do harm! And we must never tell her of our women and children in the caves. Never!!"  
  
"I, for once, agree with Theoden," Haldir said in his always aloof voice. "She will be kept isolated, apart from the rest, so any of the usquenerea (A/N: E- smelly ones)," he spat the word maliciously, "out there don't divulge anything to her."  
  
Gimli turned to Haldir. "Well I suppose you think you are the cleanest person here, don't you Haldir? Calling those men smelly ones, bah!" He folded his arms in defiance and waited for Haldir's inevitable scathing retort.  
  
None were able to come, fore Aragorn said firmly, "Why must we lock her up? She has done nothing. What more, she saved our lives." Suddenly he gasped in realization. "If she had the power to kill around two thousand orcs, she could easily kill us with a flick of her wrist. That poses more danger than any information she could receive!"  
  
All of them started arguing amongst themselves, Haldir with Gimli (about the levels and ratings of cleanliness), and Aragorn with Theoden. But Legolas was still sitting of to the side, his eyes lost in remembering. Suddenly his voice rose above all the yells. "I trust her."  
  
They looked at him, and raised their eyebrows. "Surely you cannot be serious, Legolas son of Thranduil?" Gimli chuckled. "Why, you must have had too much lembas!"  
  
"When I caught her as she fell, I heard her whispering the end of a prayer," Legolas let those words sink in. "A prayer, Theoden! She didn't like killing those orcs, and was praying for their safe journey into whatever realm they are destined for, which is without doubt Hell."  
  
Silence enveloped the room. Then Theoden spoke, hesitating at every syllable. "We will talk to her. but," Theoden's voice broke and then rose, "she must not be let out of anyone's sight! I will not have it."  
  
* * *  
  
Still pretending to be asleep, Amarie listened intensely for any information the men let slip out from their greasy lips, which were heavily loosened by beer. Nothing! She thought furiously. They must be very careful with what they say, or they are told nothing. She sighed inwardly, but then her ears perked up to hear one particularly rowdy man roar in laughter, and then suggest: "I wonder what that redhead is dreaming of - maybe she's frolicking her orcs!" All of the men pounded on the table in a melee of hilarity.  
  
Amarie gritted her teeth, and was about to show those men what she was really dreaming of - wringing their necks - but she checked herself. Think of the Affinity, think of the Affinity. Besides, she assured herself, these men know nothing of my history.  
  
Then something occurred that shocked her beyond comprehension. A smaller man, who Amarie had quickly learned was the runt and reject of the group, leaned forward. "I have heard from my grandfather - Galieno, you remember him, don't you? - that a couple of elves came over from the Sea when he was a young boy. But they were unlike any elves here." Now he had all of the men's' attention. "They were bloodthirsty, and even their elven relatives here hated them. They needed raw meat to survive, and they kept whispering in their sleep strange words of an Elvish dialect, and not even the Elves of Rivendell could decipher it! Their hands moved all over in curses and symbols, mean to raise the dead!"  
  
At this, they all sucked in their breath, and glanced subconsciously over to Amarie. "And. to kill the living." The man added, and smiled grimly. "We must be careful, my friends. She might be their leader - for god's sake, she killed a fourth of the 10,000 that first came."  
  
"Yeah!" The man who started the conversation about her leaned into the tight circle that was formed by their backs. "I bet she fooled the fainting spell too!"  
  
"I don't believe you Larin," one man piped up. "Your grandfather was hit on his head by his wife too many times, as I recall!" Everyone chuckled at this.  
  
"Believe what you want Frór," Larin snapped. "But her sword was covered in fresh blood, I noticed. It was still dripping." Uneasy silence followed his words. "I say we tie her up, do something before the blood on her sword will be ours."  
  
A surge of anger filled Amarie. "I had just killed an attacking snake, you utinu en lokirim!!!!" (A/N: Son of snakes or dishonest person) Before she could stop herself, she had swept across the room and had her nose up to his. "There was no such elves like that. As regarding me being one of those animals, I am not. It was a struggle to send those Orcs into Death, and I have never wanted to. eat raw. meat." Amarie hesitated, and raked her hand through her hair. I can't -  
  
At that moment, the counseling men in the small chamber rushed out, alerted by the sudden and prolonged silence.  
  
"What is -" Theoden stopped, and saw they terrified men, recoiling from Amarie's uplifted hand. "Lady, you have by far breached your welcome here. You will stay in this chamber until we visit you."  
  
Amarie stared open mouthed, astonished at this complete lack of respect and attentiveness. Didn't he hear what they were saying I was??? He was obviously angry about her supposed assault on his men, but Amarie also observed that he was afraid of her, of what she might do.  
  
That, she sighed, could hinder everything. Amarie sulked into her new quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas was mentally cursing Theoden's 'observances' of the woman's supposed past and habits. "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! (A/N: E - By the sea and stars!) How could - " but then Legolas's ears pricked up and he heard furious words being given out in the main room. They were a woman's pitch of voice, and that could mean only one thing.  
  
Legolas pushed back his chair and cursed in elvish. His friends - and acquaintances, when referring to Haldir - had quickly realized what he was cursing about. They all rushed outside, Legolas last.  
  
What they saw drew gasps from all, especially Legolas. I was sure that she was not murderous or unsafe. Legolas searched his mind for anything he had penetrated in the few hours he had seen her that had indicated that she was quick to anger or perilous. He found nothing.  
  
She was standing over the obviously drunk men with her hand upraised, fury - Was it fear? Legolas mused - beyond comprehension was in her eyes and her stance. The drunken men; the cards that were neatly laid down upon the table, not scattered - everything indicated that she was angered by something. But what could that be? Legolas wondered as he watched her go into the room.  
  
"Why is she going in there?" Legolas came out of his trance, and looked inquisitively at everyone.  
  
"You must have been very involved in your thoughts, Legolas. Since she was endangering - "  
  
"She was put in solitude until Theoden thinks she should be talked to! Elf, you are - " seeing Theoden's annoyed expression, Gimli stopped and stared at his boots.  
  
"She is being kept in that room until she learns that she is guest here, and must follow our rules and customs." Theoden narrowed his eyes. "Any way I can, I will make her realize that if she respects us, we will respect her." With a kingly twist, Theoden walked out of the door to the courtyard.  
  
Gimli patted Legolas on what part of him he could reach. "Calm down, Elf! There is no need to - " Then Legolas swept outside too, his face unreadable.  
  
Gimli, still standing alone in the room with is arm upraised, let it down and sighed. "Oh this is just great." he whispered sarcastically so no one would hear. 


End file.
